One More Chance To Make It Right
by We'll Bring The Noise
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya have been arguing for almost a month, and someone in the relationship steps up their game, confessing something they had always wanted to share. One-Shot.


Won't Go Home Without You

Marron 5

Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka

_I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen._

_She left before I the chance to say,_

_oh. _

_The words that would mend the things that were broken._

_But now it's far to late, she's gone away. _

Kyoya had been arguing with Haruhi for about three weeks straight, mostly about how they never spent quality time together, the most they seen each other was walking in the hall-ways, or at the Host Club. Kyoya sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head as his fingers laced around each other, supporting his head. The adhorrence of his own presence was haunting him, he couldn't even think straight. Hearing her voice call out to him, cursing him, insulting him, crying to him...

_Every night you cry yourelf to sleep._

_Thinking, "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that._

Bawling into her pillow, Haruhi gripped the sheets to her bed, shaking her head as she could feel the tear streaming down her face, leaving a sticky mess if she didn't wipe it. Her father was out, having to stay at work for over-time. Haruhi's whimpers continued to grow, her agony of this was too strong for her. She didn't want to break up with Kyoya, but what other choice was there? Anguish terrorized her body for exactly twenty-one days, her head filled with screams, and the mental image of herself, and her boyfriend shouting at each other.

_It's not over tonight._

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night._

_I won't go home without you. _

Kyoya stood, his chair flinging backwards, hitting the painted wall hard, making a loud thud escape the room barrier. His hands clutched together, he turned his body towards the left, his hip pivetin quickly as he demolished the wall beside him. Sending his hand in complete pain, he continued to smack, and hit the wall until his knuckles began to bleed, and throb, asking for mercy. Thankfully, no one was home at the time, his brothers and father one a business trip to America, while his sister was off doing her own life. Vociferating, Kyoya could hear his harsh words parelleling all over the house.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over._

_The noises that she made kept me awake._

_Oh._

_The weight of things that remained unspoken._

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday. _

Haruhi rose from her bed, her hands moving to her hair as she tugged on the strands harshly, gritting her teeth as she huffed loudly. Haruhi feel miserable, empty, futile. Her night was a living Hell, this night was by far the worst out of all of them. It was okay in the beginning, they shared their lunch together, sat next to each other in the Host Club. Shared a few kisses in the privacy in the back of the Host Club, but then Kyoya brought up the reasons of why they fight. How Haruhi is continuing to fail with solving her debt crisis, and of course, Haruhi would badger back. How was it /**her**/ fault? It was an accident! The two actually caused the Host Club to get in. Tamaki tried stepping in, but was hissed at by Kyoya, who looked madder than ever, his pale carapace turned to a deep, crimson red. Haruhi had then said something to Kyoya that would always scare him.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep._

_Thinking, "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that. _

'_I don't know who you are, anymore..._' Kyoya heard the sound of those words replaying in his head, his hair was messed up, small droplets of sweat swept down his cheeks, small dark stains left imprinted in his shirt. Banging his head back against the wall, Kyoya bit down rough on the inside of his cheek, feeling his skin tear at his teeth. Tasting blood, he rose to his feet, wobbling his way out of his work-area. Kyoya had enough, he was done with the fighting, the yelling, the crying. It wasn't something that was going be fixed quick, and easy. This was going to take a time, a lot of time, and Kyoya didn't have a lot of time.

_It's not over tonight._

_just give one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night._

_I won't go home without you._

_It's not over tonight._

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night._

_I won't go home without you. _

Hearing the sound of a car squeal in front of her house, Haruhi acted fast. Wiping away her tears, she was moving so fast that she was smacking herself. She patted down the sides of her hair, falling backwards into her bed, feeling the bed absorb her small body. Haruhi didn't move, didn't make a sound, the ringing in her ears began at the silence overcame her. She was startled by the vibrating of her phone against her night-stand, the cross her mother gave her slightly shaking as well. Haruhi turned her face, watching her phone light up blue, she could hardly make out the picture of Kyoya and her kissing on the screen.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown._

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go._

_I should not ever let you go, oh, oh, oh. _

_It's not over tonight._

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night._

_I won't go home without you. _

Haruhi scattered herself upwards, her eyes looking down at the text she received, walking towards her bedroom door, she nearly rushed out of her house. Wearing nothing but a blue tank-top, and some fluffy pajama-bottoms, she had no time to be embaressed. Swinging her apartment door open, she ran into the body of Kyoya. Her nose diving into his chest. Once making contact, she instantaneously looked up, meeting his mesmerizing eyes. No words were spoken, just that long stare. Haruhi stepped in first, but was caught in Kyoya's embrace. His warmth heated her body, as hers warmed his. The love that she had for him made this stronger, the two completely forgot what it was like to be alone. She was everything he wanted, as he was everything she wanted. They understood each other that no one had to speak.

"Haruhi," Kyoya pried her from his front side, his heart snapping as she caught the tears peaking the corner of her brown eyes. He hushed her softly, bringing his thumb up to smear them away. "I want you to know, that I will always feel ashamed for what happens when we argue, but.."

Haruhi hadn't noticed the dried blood on his knuckles until he touched her face, when catching the newly-fresh scabbed hand, she wrapped her small hands around his own, bringing her lips to the wounds.

Kyoya slid his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. Kyoya never showed his gentle side like this, if he didn't feel this way towards Haruhi, Kyoya would have never even bothered to come out in the night to see her precious face. Speaking, his voice was barely louder than a whisper, his voice carrying on each word as she apologized through heart-warming sentences. "I won't go home, having to brace the thought of my beautiful girlfriend crying herself to sleep, and wishing she didn't have to deal with the messes I bring. I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"You're forgiven." Moving her body to a higher level by standing on her tip-toes, she caught his lips in a contact that sent a spirling passion upwards. The pair held onto each other, the contact they made was so real. Their first love would be their last, and only. From that day on, the couple had no problems. They graduated; Haruhi having the highest scholarship given, and Kyoya Valedictorian. Speddning eight years in college, for the both of them. Kyoya made out to be the CEO of his family business, and Haruhi a sucessful lawyer. Haruhi and Kyoya would have two children, at which Tamaki Suoh would be the god-father of them both, and his French-Aussie fiance`, Caitlin, to be the god-mother. Their children, Lydia and Aiko, turning four in a couple of months. Lydia, looking like Haruhi's father, but had her mother's eyes. Aiko, looking like Kyoya's mother, but had the attitude of his father.

_I won't go home without you..._


End file.
